


Handcuffed

by akaHAZZAP



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dig to the rescue, F/M, Handcuffed, stuck together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaHAZZAP/pseuds/akaHAZZAP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - "While on a mission, Oliver and Felicity are handcuffed together and have to escape." Requested by Smartashes on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffed

"Really?" muttered Felicity under her breath, her blonde fly aways swarming across her slightly sweaty face as she spoke. "Handcuffs? Could they not have thought of a more original and less kinky thing to tie me up to? Only I would get kidnapped and handcuffed to Oliver- oh I'm still unconscious - Queen. Definitely not something I ever thought would happen even in non-platonic situations. Not that I've thought about this happening under non-platonic circumstances. Oh… this is definitely going to cause problems with oh? I don't know… maybe trying to escape?"

Felicity attempted to drop her head into her arms, yanking up Oliver's left hand which she was currently attached to. Glaring and cursing at the restricted movement caused by said device she reluctantly let her hand flop back down to Oliver's side.

"Felicity?" Oliver replied his head and upper body rising up off the ground only now becoming aware of his surroundings in the small, dimly lit room. He raised his left arm pulling Felicity's right hand up with it making her jump in surprise and her rambling stop.

"Ah good Oliver you are awake! It seems as you have probably already come to the conclusion that we are indeed handcuffed together and oh I don't know maybe have been kidnapped as well? How's your head? Mine feels like a herd of elephants have paraded around in it a couple of dozen times!"

"I'm fine Felicity," Oliver murmured back his right hand brushing her hair out of her face surveying her for any obvious injuries. "You're not hurt are you? I think it was just a dart to knock us unconscious?"

"Yes, I think it must have been that. But no, no I'm physically fine, well about as physically fine as you can be if you have been kidnapped and handcuffed to your boss or - well partner?" She replied still unsure if Oliver was her partner or boss. She shook his hand off as his eyes darted round the room looking for clues about where they were indeed being held. She noticed his face change from concern to stone eyed as soon as she replied.

"I've been awake for about half an hour now. Occasionally I can hear a siren which is good I guess as it must mean we are in a well-populated area so escape should be easy enough, well not escaping from this -" She held up her hand allowing the cuffs to jingle. "- unless in your island years you somehow managed to add escaping from handcuffs into your ever expanding portfolio of skills?"

"Not something that I can do I'm afraid. Can you stand up?" Felicity pushed her bottom off the ground trying to be as graceful as she could in heels and her pencil skirt. Her ankle awkwardly gave way causing her to almost trip into a non-moving by large shelf. Immediately, Oliver pulled her up close against him.

"Well you really need to learn, not that I plan on being handcuffed to you again, but it could be a useful skill to acquire considering your line of work?"

"Not now Felicity," Oliver replied trying to concentrate to see if he could hear anything on the other side of the door, his hand coming up to silence her from her next ramble. "Your heels. Take them off they will only slow us down."

Gulping, Felicity reached down to slip off her heels gathering them up in one hand, her other enclosing around Oliver's hand in a tight but awkward grip. His thumb brushed a quick circle around her wrist causing Felicity to tighten her grip. Quietly, Oliver lowered the door handle opening the door enough to glimpse into the corridor before opening it and completely pulling Felicity out after him. The corridor was empty and as poorly lit as the room they had just left behind. Oliver began to head to their left following the corridor as it winded around a bend, Felicity running to keep up with his large strides as he pulled her along.

"You know you could maybe take smaller steps? Some of us aren't blessed with having oh so long legs?!"

"Last time I checked your legs were perfectly long," Oliver mumbled back causing Felicity to blush a shade pink which fortunately was camouflaged by the darkness of the corridor. "Digg should be looking for us, I was meant to be meeting him as soon as I had dropped you home."

"Well fingers crossed he knows of a way to take off these hand cuffs!" Felicity muttered as Oliver halted causing her to bash into his side. "I am not liking the sound of that?!"

Footsteps could be heard running up the stairs and Felicity got a glimpse of a guard wearing all black. Glancing up at Oliver's controlled expression he pulled her into the wall just around the corner from the stairs shielding her.

"Just do as I say, and try to follow my lead," He breathed into her hair his right arm prepped in a defensive position and his left dropping her hand so that he could have full use of it.

Before Felicity even realised what was happening the guard had rounded the corner tripping over Oliver's outstretched leg. A loud and wild yelp escaped his mouth as he landed roughly on his arms, Oliver kicking down on the guards back followed by a swift punch to the side of his head Felicity moving with Oliver, knocking the guard unconscious, but not quickly enough.

"Dammit." muttered Oliver. The guard's loud yell had been enough to notify those down the stairs that something was amiss. Several pairs of feet could be heard clambering up the steps to try and come to their colleague's aid.

Oliver lurched forward Felicity following a second later, her heels held up in front of her face as she charged into battle. They began their descend down the stairs eventually meeting three guards. Wordless Oliver dropped down, Felicity following a couple of seconds later as always tripping up one of the three guards. Another aimed for Oliver who soccer punched the guard in the stomach. Felicity brought her shoes aiming wildly at her assailants face, one striking him in the face the heel leaving an imprint in his cheek. Unfortunately, as well as their co-ordination was going it could not go on forever. Felicity tried to move to her left whilst Oliver moved to his right the handcuffs yanking on both of their arms resulting in them being useless.

"Well that is definitely going to leave a bruise!" hissed Felicity as she dropped her shoes, the guard grasping her free wrist and holding it firming behind her back. Oliver was not in a much better situation as three more guards joined them one holding an assault rifle aiming at his chest.

"Stop struggling!" yelled the guard with the gun, pointing down the stairs to show the guards where to take the prisoners. One guard pulled Felicity down the stairs, while three man handled Oliver down into a large empty room at the bottom of the stairs. Forcing them both on the floor in the middle of the room, one of the guards produced another set of hand cuffs attaching one side to Felicity's left hand and attaching the other cuff to Oliver's right hand. "Do not try to escape. The master will be here shortly."

"And just when I though this night could not get any better," Felicity said exasperated as three of the guards left the room, two standing guard at the one and only entrance to the room. "There is no way we can do anything now. Just sit and wait."

Oliver didn't reply, his right hand intertwining with hers as much for his comfort as hers.

Minutes upon minutes passed as Felicity's leg began to jitter up and down drumming on the floor. A crash could be heard over head, resulting in Oliver spinning his head towards the door. The two guards could be seen crumpled on the floor as Dig ran in after them, a stunt gun clasped in his hands.

"Oh thank the lord Dig! I was wondering when you would show up!" called Felicity as she tried to stand up, not aware of how difficult it would be as a result of both her hands being tied behind her back to Oliver's.

"Now should definitely be a time where you should be grateful for putting that tracking device in Oliver's shoes," called Diggle as he ran towards them putting the gun in the hoister.

"Please say you can get us out of these handcuffs?"

"Never would I have thought I would see the day that Felicity Smoak would be in handcuffs!" Chuckled Diggle as he reached in his pocket taking out a small key which thankfully would uncuff both Oliver and Felicity.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if that did happen at some point! In case you were not aware some of my nightly activities are indeed not too legal shall we say...?" Felicity answered her eyes flicking open as what she had just said dawned on her. "Not that I mean I am into prostitution, or anything like that, because I spend my evening with you guys and that would mean that you guys would pay me for my wildly ways? Not that I am saying that you do that? Okay I'm actually going to stop talking in 3-2-1…"

"Yes I think that would be advisable Felicity," Oliver chuckled hauling Felicity onto her feet as Dig uncuffed there other hand. "I take it all the guards are knocked out?"

"Yes, we better hurry through no saying who will come, the place was poorly guarded for an Oliver Queen kidnapping and I suspect that whoever is in charge is not fully aware of what has been happening."

They ran past the guards, Felicity hopping over an arm as Oliver grasped her hand pulling her after Dig.

"My… My shoes are up there!" Felicity, looking over her shoulder as they hurried past the stairs outside into the car. "And they cost almost a quarter of my last pay check!"

"Don't worry I'll buy you a new pair," smirked Oliver his eyes lighting up as he remembered admiring how very long her legs had indeed looked in those delicious pair of heels earlier that very afternoon. Pulling his head out of his thoughts, he opened the door pushing Felicity into the door just closing as Dig slammed his foot down on the accelerator.

"And will you pay someone to wear them in for me too? They gave me the worst blisters the first time I wore then," muttered Felicity grasping for her tablet which Dig had obviously recovered from the Queen Consolidated car park where they had been kidnapped from. Her breathing calmed down as she worked away trying to get a lead on the Master, who had ordered their kidnapping.

"That is also not something which I can manage to do," Oliver smirked pulling Felicity into his side to examine the bruises on her wrists. Felicity sighed leaning into him only wincing slightly as he brushed over her wrist.

Once back at the foundry Felicity settled into her chair brushing the soles of her feet to get rid of the dirt which had gathered there from their escapades. She rummaged in amongst her belongs which she left in the foundry picking out her favourite panda flats, sighing with relief as she slipped them on to her feet.

"Well that was definitely an experience, which was not in the top ten highlights of my favourite ways to spend my evenings!" laughed Felicity as she began her searchers on the computers.

"Well you are safe now," replied Oliver his hand rest on her right shoulder, her hand squeezing his on top.

"And grateful," smiling she gazed up into his blue eyes. "But I wasn't too worried, I was with you Oliver. Plus they left us unguarded in a room? Handcuffed to each other? Not even something else! Seriously what kind of amateurs do that?"

"Clearly they weren't as amateurish as you think as you still needed to be rescued," butted in Dig shaking his head amusingly as his phone started ringing. He looked down at the caller ID . "Lyla. I better take this."

Oliver nodded approvingly as Dig headed towards the stairs and up out of the foundry.

"Being handcuffed was definitely very restricting," Oliver replied. "And not something which I found satisfying."

"Lets hope we don't have to meet the associates of the master again," murmured Felicity rising up on the balls of her feet to give Oliver a peck on his stubbly cheek. "I don't think you would be able to cope being handcuffed in my vicinity!"

And with that Felicity turned on her feet heading out of the foundry, looking over her shoulder to give Oliver a suggestive wink. He blushed thinking about another situation which involved handcuffs and a not so innocent Felicity. Oliver sighed. She definitely knew how to play him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year before s3 aired. Just a wee spot to fill this Olicity-less hiatus!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little prompt! If you have any prompt ideas please message me! :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! :D


End file.
